76th Hunger Games: The Rise and Fall of Panem
by SourSherbet
Summary: Earth Shaker, Innocence Saver, Capitol Hater, Life Taker, Pure Favour, Fear Bringer, Hell Raiser, Destiny Changer, World Saviour, Death Reaper. Who is she? She is Mother Nature. Fear Her.
1. I'm ready for the Reaping

I smile. Today is the day I get reaped. I'm not going to volunteer. And I am perfectly fine getting chosen because I know I will come out of the arena alive.

Of course I'll play it Johanna style except I'm gonna keep playing them till I destroy the Capitol. Then we will have peace and freedom. I will get revenge on them for what they did to my family.

But they won't know me because I will hide behind my cover then strike when the time is right. No one knows me whether I disguise myself or not. But I have to. My name, my age, my looks basically everything. But I know it's worth it, if it means taking down the Capitol.

* * *

I don't have a dress. I don't have a home. Which sounds really stupid since I am from District 4. I wear my best jeans and a camoflauge bat wing top with golden studs in the shape of a skull. I'm not really bothered, I've never been a sucker for dresses.

My home is in the secret woods of District 4. Maybe we're connected to District 7? I make my way from the woods to the beach. I sit down on the shore and collect pearls. I make them into a bracelet. One of the shells I find turns out to be an oyster. Inside is a beautiful pearl. Small, but beautiful. _Pearl._ I feel like crying. Would I cry saltwater because I'm from District 4?

I push back the tears. I am strong, I will not cry. I remember last years quarter quell. It was a shame really, the things Peeta would do for Katniss. Finnick won that year, which is really good for our District but I always thought Katniss was the spark.

I don't really like Finnick, unlike most girls. I liked Mags, it was sweet when she volunteered for Annie even though she was really, really old. Johanna was another favourite, I liked her bad girl attitude.

I didn't personally like Katniss and Peeta, I just liked the rebellion they were brewing. Sadly, it died when they died. If you need a job done properly, you have to do it yourself, that's what my mum always said.

I've got plenty of time left till the reaping so I go looking for driftwood and other valuables. You never know what ends up ashore. Once, I found a turtle on its back, poor thing it couldn't even get upright. I let it crawl back to the sea, I've got a thing for nature. I just hate it when people don't take care of nature.

Thats one of the reasons I hate the Capitol. Once there was snow-topped peaks of the Appalachian mountains. It was pure beauty to see them, now there is the Capitol. I just don't understand how something so beautiful could turn into something so disgusting.

It's luck that I found something so amazing while beach combing. First a piece of white string. Then a beautiful rose quartz bracelet with little red, glass roses between every bead.

Then I get a brainwave, I pull out the pearl I found in the oyster before and tie the string tightly around it. I attach the string with the pearl on it to the bracelet. It must be fate for something to go so perfectly together.

_I'll take it as my token for the games _I think. I wonder what the stylists will think of me when I get there, I suppose my cover is not to bad. I have straight, shoulder length, dark brown hair and fair skin. I've got sea blue eyes but all of it is just my cover.

I figure it's time to head for the reaping but I make my way slowly to the town centre. I brush my hand along the sand as I go along, its going to be a long time till I get back here.

I know I'm going to get out of the arena alive but what if my district partner is only young. What if people think of me differently once I get back? I don't want to live in victors village, I want to stay in the woods, its my home.

* * *

I arrive at the reaping and I check in. I flinch when they take my blood even though it doesn't hurt at all. If I want to act the part, I've got to play the part. I look over at the town while they are registering me. Most people are already there.

I am grinning like a lunatic in my head, all the information they've got is fake, my cover. The lady nods and I walk over to the 16 year old section. I'm not really 16, I'm 18.

After a few minutes while everyone has assembled, a ridiculous looking Capitol lady takes to the stage. She's dressed in a frilly, bright pink dress with green tights, blue skin, purple hair and white, 6 inch heels. It just looks wrong.

So wrong.

She taps the microphone then waits while it screeches. "Hello District 4! I'm Cherrè Finlay your escort. First we have a video straight from District 13. Happy Hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour!" she squealed in her high pitched voice.

Video straight from District 13, what a load of rubbish. District 13 is on the move every minute. The Capitol just wants us to think that they are still burnt to pieces.

Finally it stops then she talks about how great it is to be here and how she got a great District. Then the mayor has a short speech and then Cherrè is back on.

"Ladies first!" She squeals. "Rosalynn Parks!"

Thats me, I'm ready for this. I put on a blank face and walk to the stage. The peacekeepers roughly push me up the steps. I cant cry but I cant look confident.

"Come on don't be shy, right any volunteers?" She asks. No one says anything." For the boys! Hayden Coren!" A boy around my age comes out.

"I volunteer!" A voice shouts.

A boy about 18 steps out and runs to the stage.

"Pier Fays, 18," he says.

_Someone has an ego bigger than his head _I think. To be fair it was pretty massive.

"Give it up for the tributes of District 4! Shake hands," Cherrè screeches. I let my hands go dainty and small. He pulls me into a steel grip and smirks. Oh if only he could see me for real.

'I'm gonna win' he mouths. Sadly, he's not going to win. But once I take down the Capitol we'll celebrate the day when tributes die in the arena.

I'll call it 'Day of the Dead'. It's all out of respect. We'll set lotus flowers with candles inside them onto the lakes. Each candle will represent a fallen tribute. No one will be forgotten.

We are taken to the Justice Building. There are rare fish and shells on the walls. I am taken to a room with marble pillars, pure gold lined ornaments. I plop down on a plush, red velvet couch.

Even though I'm an orphan I have a fake 'mother' and 'sister'. They're not really my family. They are not even from District 4. I bet they're not even real. They've been sent to help me with my cover.

"Oh my baby!" The woman cries. She pulls me into a tight hug. This feels very awkward.

" I'm here to help you. I'll be here for the interviews when you get to the final 8. Then I'm gone. Go kick some Capitol butt." She says.

"Okay. I will win for you." I say as we pull away so that the peacekeepers don't get suspicious.

The little boy hugs me as well. 'Win' he mouths as peacekeepers pull them away.

I nod. I have no more visitors and a peacekeeper leads me away. As I walk with them I hear cheering in the next room._Typical _I think.

We reach the train station and I hear shouts of 'look at the girl she ain't got no chance of winning' 'I bet she'll go at the bloodbath'.

Oh they have no idea.

**AN: First chapter! I deleted my other story. Do you know how hard this was to write? I did it on my iPod. Review! Please?㈳5**


	2. I think I'm train sick

AN:** First review in a few hours! Thank you! In case you don't get what my story is about I will tell you at the end of this chapter.**

I board the train and look around. I hate it. It feels very stuffy inside and I don't like it. I am so used to growing up in the woods around nature with fresh air.

"Is there any chance I could go and get some fresh air?" I ask Cherre.

"Don't you like our train 's one of the best since we're from District 4. I'll go get Finnick so he can come with you. Wouldn't want you to jump off the train," she chuckles at her own joke.

I think it's sick.

A few minutes later( I had been sick in a vase by then ) Finnick came in followed by Cherre.

"Look it's probably not the best idea to go out-" I interrupt Finnick,"

"I've got two reasons to go out there," I say.

"It better be good," he says folding his arms.

"One, I think I'm train sick. I need some fresh air." At this he raises an eyebrow.

I continue," Two, I've been sick in this vase. Need to go chuck it out."

" You've been sick in that vase! Do you know how much that costs?" Cherre screeches.

Finnick just sighs and leads the way. I feel better immediately, once I've stepped into the fresh air.

I realize I've still got the vase in my hand. Instead of throwing it straight, I throw down the side of the train so all the sick explodes on our train cart window.

I hear Cherre scream. I laugh and turn round to see Finnick grinning.

"I'll mentor you. What are your strengths?" He asks.

I take a deep breath," I know how to use a spear. I can do very, very complicated nets, knots and all I know." Most of it is true. The lie is that I only know how to do that.

I CAN do ANYTHING.

"I can work with that. Do you want to work with or separately from Pier?" he asks. I shake my head. I do not want to work with that idiot.

After 10 minutes Finnick shows me to my room.

"Get changed and come to lunch when your done," he says. I nod and go into my bathroom. I don't want to put in bubbles or scent or anything in my shower. I do like I always do. Plain, cold water.

When I finished my shower I put on a simple black and red stripy T-Shirt with jeans and red converse. Just like home.

They're all there when I come out. Cherre gestures to me to come and sit down. I sit across from Finnick and next to Cherre. I have never seen so much food in my life. Never. I stare at it for a moment then I get some water.

I drink it all down. Then grab one bread roll. I slowly nibble at it. I don't want it. I leave half of it. Then I go back to my room.

I didn't really notice before. I've got a window with a view of the beach. I find a remote and change it to a view of the woods. Personally, I think it's a picture of District 7 but oh well. It looks just like home.

I sit on the bed and look around. I've got a wardrobe full of clothes, it's like I've got one for everyday of the year.

Of course most of them are dresses, I will never wear a dress. Most of them are very short dresses as well. I would have to die before someone gets me to wear a dress.

Finnick barges in then, stupid me, I forgot to lock the door.

"What was that about? You are not going to have barely anything to eat in the games you had better start filling up now or your skeleton will have to be sent into the games because you have not got any meat on you!" He shouts. His face had gone tomato red. Oh if only he knew what I had been getting to eat in the last 6 years.

"I couldn't eat anything, I felt train sick," I explain. It's true but it's a lie as well.

"Fine but you must get something in you, you are a skeleton," Finnick says. I nod but I cross my fingers because I can't promise anything.

After Finnick leaves I go to bed. Well, not in bed, underneath. I've been used to sleeping in a tree or on the grass when I lived the woods. I'm not used to being in a bed.

**Train-Day 2**

I'm up way early before I'm supposed to.

I have a drink of orange juice, I'm not really hungry. I'm flicking through the channels on the plasma screen TV when Cherre walks in.

She's wearing a hideous, vomit colored dress and a pink wig. I'm not one who is very interested fashion but I know that the Capitol has no idea what it is.

"Oh you're up early. Have you had anything to eat?" she asks.

"Yup, I've had some pancakes," I say. It's a lie.

"Well,I'll go wake up Pier and Finnick," she says.

My peace and quiet is over when Cherre starts screaming from the boys to wake up.

Finally, Finnick walks in and sighs.

"Some day she'll shut up," Finnick mutters.

Cherre gasps and starts ranting on about something. Finnick is too busy stuffing his face with waffles to hear. Pier comes in a few minutes later and grabs some toast. Suddenly, a question pops into my head.

"Finnick who's the other mentor?" I ask.

"Oh it's Annie. She'll be your, Pier. Since you volunteered we figured you don't need much help," he explains, Pier just nods.

"Now that we're all here, we should watch the reaping," Cherre says. The boys finish breakfast then we all plop down on the couch.

At first it's just Claudius and Ceaser talking then the actual Reaping come on. Of course, District 1 & 2 all are volunteers. District 3 is no interest, when ours come on Pier looks full of confidence. Me, well I look like nothing really.

My face is blank of emotions and don't look scared or frightened, I don't look confident or proud. I look... normal.

The rest don't catch my eye until District 12.

The girl looks strangely familiar, she is 14. Then it hits me. Katniss' younger sister. What was her name? Primrose, Prim that was it.

The boy he's familiar as well. His name was Gale. I know he's somewhat close to Katniss. That's what the Capitol was doing.

The Capitol is showing that they have no hope of rebellion, well they don't know whats coming.

If I have any alliances in the arena, it's gonna be District 12.

"Well, that's the Reaping. Now, we're going to arrive in the Capitol in about an hour, go put something nice on!" she screeches.

I go to my room and change into black, denim shorts, a turquoise top with a golden bow on it and gladiator sandals.

Cherre walks in then and stares at me.

"Aren't you going to wear a dress?" she asks. I shake my head. She sighs,

"I suppose it'll do. Now go and wave out the window. Want to make them love you. Oh you'll love the Capitol!" she rambles on while ushering me out of my room.

Pier is already at the window, smirking and waving. I look out the window, it's not beautiful. It's disgusting.

I smile and wave anyway till the train stops.

"Oh we're here! Got to make you beautiful now!" she cries.

Well I'd be lying if I said that wasn't offending. I smile at the _creatures _that surround me. I keep the fake smile plastered onto my face till we were pushed into the remake center.

**AN: Well here's the story line for the confused people. Review!**

**Story line: She was just a normal girl. Right up until the point when her all her family was dead by the age of 12. That's when she got her second name. Mother Nature. No one knew that except her. She had been chosen because she had been through so much. 6 years later she is reaped for the 76th Hunger Games. That's when she got her third name. Katniss Everdeen had failed the rebellion. Now she will destroy the Capitol. She hides her true identity behind her mask. She hides everything her age, her looks, her name. Rosalynn Parks. That's what everyone knew her as. She has so many secrets. And all of them will be revealed when she wins the Games. When she destroys the Capitol. Because she is the Rise and Fall of Panem.**


End file.
